


Little Helper

by lumifuer



Category: Alien Series, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: But In Space, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Galaxies, Gifts, Other, Presents, and all that stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: It’s Christmas and you feel homesick but David is there to lift your spirits.





	Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Requested! Back to our favourite android!

Your eyes have been glued to the monitors for hours and you felt your body slowly giving in to the fatigue. As the main technician, you were responsible for checking the notifications on the ship and it just so happened that the first thing that required your attention befell on Christmas Eve. The system informed you of an impact but it turned out to be exiguous and by far everything had been working perfectly. Still, you had to stay in the room for another few hours just to make sure.

Your eyes drifted to the side and the infinity of space outstretching in front of you took your breath away almost immediately, even if you’d been confronted with it so many times before. You felt so insignificant compared to the whole universe and even thinking about something as irrelevant as festivity made you feel rather silly. For now, you had a job to do. If everything went according to the plan, you would be celebrating holiday next year, in a completely new place.

You were standing in front of the windows, still in awe of the never-ending possibilities of space when the door opened and someone walked in.

You frowned as your train of thought had been interrupted and turned your head with an irritated sigh before realising that it wasn’t any of your questionable friends.

“Hello, David,” you welcomed him with a kind smile, thankful that of all the people on the ship he was the one who decided to check on you.

“Miss (Y/N),” he returned the smile. Your eyes fell on the thing he’s been keeping hidden behind his back. You raised an eyebrow, looking back at his face.

“What’s that David?” you pointed at his hands.

“Oh, just a small gift,” he extended his arm and you finally saw a miniature Christmas tree that had already been decorated with tiny ornaments. You took it from him and thanked him with a quick nod, before closely examining the tree. He picked your favourite colours. “I figured you would appreciate it as a reminder. I know how much you care for Christmas. I didn’t want you to miss it this year.”

“Thank you, David,” you said, placing the tree on the top of the control panel. The silence filled the room but neither of you cared. You become so close over the course of this journey that you didn’t need words to feel comfortable around each other. You glanced back at the monitor, checking for any red alerts but as you anticipated, there were none.

“Would you like me to accompany you during your task?” he asked softly, catching your attention. “You shouldn’t be alone for Christmas.”

The last part of his statement took you off guard. You hadn’t realised earlier but sitting there completely alone, surrounded by control panels and beeping buttons especially with the huge view of the infinity in front of you made you feel incredibly lonely. And it was, in fact, a Christmas night after all.

“I would like that, thank you,” you replied. David quickly stood beside you, gently caressing your shoulder with his own. You noticed that he was taking joy in those accidental touches and they were happening quite often when you were alone.

You checked the controls again before allowing yourself to take another glance at the stars. The darkness didn’t feel so crushing with David by your side. You found yourself more curious and eager to explore it’s deepest secrets rather than overwhelmed by its intensity and you took pleasure in this feeling.

Turning your head, you saw that David’s gaze was focused on your profile rather than the galaxy but the soft spark in his curious eyes told you that you were experiencing similar things inside of your heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
